Dr. Clementine Chasseur
Dr Chasseur is a former Marine and US Fish & Wildlife Officer, who works off the books for the Order of the Dragon. She comes to Hemlock Grove to investigate the murders and track down the animal responsible. She is also shown to be a devout Christian, and can frequently be shown praying and speaking to her bishop and God. 'Early Life' Not much is known about Clementine's earlier life besides in a flashback where we see her being thrown into jail with a pregnant woman named Hermila who was also a werewolf Clementine eventually killed Hermila as part of her initiation to the Order of the Dragon. Chasseur also has a twin brother Michael who love each other and would do anything in their power for each other; she also had a long time history with Bishop, which might have gone back to the Order. 'Season One' 'Personality' A no-nonsense individual who has steeled herself to do what she considers her duty. She often repeats the phrase, "God doesn't want you to be happy; he wants you to be strong," to convince herself to do some of the most gruesome things in her line of work. In her introduction, it is shown she has no stable relationships with her girlfriends. She is also haunted by her first kill, a pregnant female werewolf, Hermilla, whom she was sent to murder by The Order of the Dragon. Chasseur is frequently shown wearing or holding a silver necklace that belonged to the werewolf. 'Physical Appearance' In the book, she is described as a "petite black woman." In the show, she is portrayed by Kandyse McClure. She is petite, being around five feet tall, and she has an athletic build. She has a medium skin tone, her eyes are a light hazel, and her hair is shoulder-length and dark. 'Relationships' |-|Bishop Francis = *'Bishop Francis': Bishop Francis was the man who anointed Clementine during her ceremony into the Order of the Dragon. He had also told Clementine that she was his favorite member of the Order. Bishop would always watch Clementine to make such she is on the right path however Clementine started to lose her faith in the order. Bishop was also Clementine's adviser who would give her, her assignments or "jobs". |-|Michael Chasseur = *'Michael Chasseur': Clementine's twin brother, who is,at first, featured in flashbacks. Their relationship is strained, but in What God Wants she finally calls him and asks for help to leave the Order. She doesn't get the leave, however, since she is killed shortly after. In Birth, Bishop tells him Roman Godfrey murdered Clementine, and he spends Season 2 trying to find proof of this so he can avenge his sister's death, showing the strength of the siblings' bond. |-|Destiny Rumancek = *'Destiny Rumancek': A strictly physical relationship. Originally, Clementine came to her for professional advice, but it soon turned into sex. Clementine left money, indicating she regarded this as a service. 'Name' *Clementine in Latin the meaning of the name Clementine is from 'clemens' meaning mild or merciful. *Chasseur is the French word meaning "hunter". “God doesn’t want you to be happy, He wants you to be strong”